


Gefährliches Spiel

by solaris82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaris82/pseuds/solaris82
Summary: Eine kleine Szene zwischen dem Direktor und seinem besten Agenten im ersten Avengers Film. Spielt bevor/während Natasha Loki befragt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben 2013

Gefährliches Spiel

 

Agent Romanoff nickte und verließ das Büro.

Nick Fury sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, sein Kinn auf die Finger gestützt. War das der richtige Weg? Konnten sie Loki so austricksen? Er glaubte es kaum. Aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn wissen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Die ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt lehnte sich neben ihm an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Du hattest recht.“

„Ach?“ Fury verzog leicht die Lippen. 

Der Andere schmunzelte. „Stark ist gerade dabei sich in den S.H.I.E.L.D. Mainframe zu hacken. In spätestens einer Stunde wird er über Phase 2 stolpern.“

„Gut. Dann schuldest du mir 10 Dollar.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Nun grinste er breit. „Rogers, der laut dir ja ein ehrenhafter Soldat ist, versucht gerade in diesem Moment in die unterste Ebene einzubrechen. In die Lager, in denen die letzten Hydra-Waffen verstaut sind.“

Jetzt grinste auch Fury. „Dann sind wir wohl quitt.“

Sein Gegenüber nickte. Er blickte einen Moment gedankenverloren an Nick vorbei, bevor er sich mit einem ernsten Gesicht wieder ihm zuwandte. „Du spielst da ein gefährliches Spiel, Nick. Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust.“

Der Direktor sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wollte ihm sein bester Agent damit etwas sagen? Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte sprach der Andere schon weiter.

„Der Rat wird sich nicht so leicht täuschen lassen wie die Anderen. Stark und Rogers mögen dir durch ihre Aktionen unwissendlich in die Hände spielen. Aber bist du bereit es bis zum Ende durchzuziehen? Ein kleiner Fehler und …puff… alles aus und vorbei.“

Fury nickte verstehend. „Das ist das Risiko, das ich bereit bin einzugehen. Und mir bleibt auch keine Wahl. Die Entscheidung des Rates, mit dem Tesseract neue Waffen nach dem Vorbild von Hydra zu entwickeln, kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Die Menschheit ist dieser Macht noch nicht gewachsen…das hast du mich gelehrt. Aber kampflos aufgeben und die Welt und ihre Bewohner solchen Typen wie Loki überlassen? Das ist ganz und gar nicht mein Stil. Die Avengers-Initiative ist meiner Meinung nach die beste Chance und die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit…das war sie schon immer…“

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte kurz zu. Als er aufsah blickte er geradewegs in die fast schon leuchtend grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Das weiß ich, Nick. Und ich stimme dir zu. Aber kannst du es durchziehen? Bis zum bitteren Ende?“

Ohne zu blinzeln starrte er ihn an. „Ja, das kann ich!“

„Ok.“ Er nahm seine Hand von seiner Schulter. „Was auch passiert, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich hinter dir und deiner Entscheidung stehen werde. Was immer es dir auch bedeuten mag.“

Jetzt war es Fury der seinem Gegenüber eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Das bedeutet mir viel. Du warst von Anfang an dabei und ich hatte gehofft, dass du es auch bis zum Schluss sein wirst…Loki.“

Er lachte. „Ich muss mir wohl einen neuen Codenamen zulegen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der echte Loki so ein Arschloch ist.“

„Da habt ihr doch etwas gemeinsam.“ Fury konnte gerade noch so unter einem Schwinger wegducken.

„Hey, das verbitte ich mir. Ich weiß ganz zufällig, dass mich sehr viele Leute für charmant und liebenswürdig halten.“

Beide schmunzelten und schwiegen kurz.

„Aber mal im ernst…Loki und ich haben vielleicht mehr gemeinsam als ich wirklich wahrhaben will.“

„Auf was willst du hinaus?“ Fury sah ihn fragend an.

Loki wandte den Blick ab und starrte ins leere. „Wenn die Vergangenheit nur ein wenig anders verlaufen wäre, dann wäre ich auf eurer Abschussliste gelandet und nicht als Agent angeheuert worden. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre zu genau so einem verbitterten, hasserfüllten und blinden Mann geworden wie der echte Loki…“

„Das glaube ich kaum.“ Widersprach ihm Fury.

Der Agent sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Bei all der Scheiße die dir in deinem Leben passiert ist wärst du schon vor verdammt langer zeit durchgedreht…wenn es wirklich in dir stecken würde. Sieh es ein Loki…Harry…Du bist und bleibst einfach ein guter Mensch…“

Beim Klang seines echten Namens musste er lächeln. Ihn benutzte heutzutage kaum noch jemand, aber Nicks Worte klangen dadurch umso eindringlicher.

„Da magst du recht haben…Harry Potter…Allzeit-guter-Mensch…Vielleicht hatte Hermione ja recht…“

Nick schnaubte. „So wie ich diese Hexe kennengelernt habe, hat sie immer recht. Immer!“

Beide lachten. Es war ein befreiender Laut der die düstere Stimmung vertrieb.

Ein knacken im Kommunikationssystem ließ sie verstummen.

„Loki will den Hulk entfesseln. Haltet Banner im Labor fest, ich bin auf dem Weg. Und schicken sie auch Thor.“

Beide Männer warfen sich einen bezeichnenden Blick zu.

„Die Arbeit ruft. Ich will, dass du dich bedeckt hältst, Harry. Keine selbstlosen Stunts, kein Hocus Pocus. Ich will, dass dieses Team funktioniert…ohne deine Magie!“

Er nickte. „Geh, Nick. Und sei um Merlins Willen vorsichtig.“

„Das werde ich.“

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Direktor und der zurückgebliebene Zauberer schickte ein kurzes Gebet an alle höheren Mächte die gewillt waren ihm zuzuhören bevor er so lautlos verschwand wie er aufgetaucht war.

 

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Konstruktive Kritik ist immer wilkommen.


End file.
